


The Six Chosen Swords

by genital fungus (zeldar)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Love, Love Triangle, Multi, Pining, Quest, Rebellion, Royalty, Slow Burn, The Inherent Sexual Tension of Knights, TikTok, gay panic probably, i might add sexks but only after they all are 18+ in the story :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldar/pseuds/genital%20fungus
Summary: According to an ancient prophecy, a special child--called a sword--was born to each royal family. Nobody knows what they will grow up to be, or why there seems to be a strange bond linking the swords. But romance will brew as the swords' destiny starts to unfold, and they will have to work together to save the otherworld and nether dimensions from chaos.
Relationships: Diamond Sword/Wooden Sword, Gold Sword/Stone Sword (eventual), Netherite Sword/Iron Sword
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Six Chosen Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from @sneetzy's art on tiktok! I hope to continue this, working with the new headcanons developed as the fic goes on!

For as long as was their recorded history, the Diamond family had been the rulers of the overworld kingdom. Their family’s palace sat in the capital, with the other royal families overseeing the smaller districts. This was, however, until the Netherite family opened a portal into the overworld, connecting the two dimensions for the first time and throwing the kingdom into disarray. 

Now, Vincent Diamond sat with Seraphina Netherite in the hallways of the Diamond palace, playing a game of cards, the product of a long and tedious set of negotiations made shortly after they were born. 

“Are you brain-damaged? How hard is it to find an eight?” 

“The art of dramatic suspense is tragically lost on you, darling.” Vincent stuck out his tongue at her childishly, “Go fish, Sara.” 

Seraphina--or Sara, as she much preferred--gave him the finger. 

The two were best friends in every sense of the word, having been in each other's lives since they were toddlers. Their friendship was strengthened by their parents' frequent negotiations, but also by virtue of being swords. 

Nobody knew why when, shortly after the union of the dimensions, a child was born to each royal family bearing a peculiar birthmark in the shape of a sword. There were rumors that it was an act of destiny, and others who thought it was a bad omen, but most wrote it off as coincidence. That’s what Vincent tended to think, except for that he and Sara had always had a weird bond.

“Oh, look. I win. Again.” Sara announced with a snooty grin. 

“Whatever. It’s just a game of chance.” Vincent pouted. 

“In that case, care to play again?” She cocked a teasing eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, you know what? I just remembered, I have to ask Mother about the details of the Iron family’s visit.” He made a show of looking dejected, but a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Crap, I have to study my party etiquette for that. My dad is making it a whole thing.” Sara made a vague gesture with her hand to articulate her point, her face filling with disgust.

“Ew.” Vincent could empathize, “You’ll have fun meeting them, though.” 

“It’s always exciting to meet another sword.” She said, looking distantly hopeful. Her family believed in fate a lot more than Vincent’s. 

He rolled his eyes at her, leaping up and giving her his best bow, “At that, my princess, I must take my leave.” 

As he left, he watched her pull a book from her bag titled, “A Guide to Conversing Formally Among Strangers.” He shook his head at her. 

Unlike Sara, Vincent didn’t have the pressure of being the crown prince or princess. That duty belonged to his older brother, who at age 23 spent his time almost exclusively in the royal court hearing political matters and handling low-level conflicts. Vincent had the job of being prepared as an emergency replacement until his brother got married or had children older than thirteen. Hopefully he’d tie the knot soon, and then Vincent would be free to work on whatever projects he’d want. 

He reached the entrance of the visitor’s hall, pausing outside the door to unlock it. He hovered for a moment, if they were in heavy discussion he’d come back another time. 

“So, when should we announce the wedding?” Vincent heard his father asked, and he perked up. He loved a royal wedding. 

“I say as soon as possible. They are both of age. And besides, there is still much resent towards the netherite family; this will be unifying.” said Sara’s father speaking, Vincent could tell. 

“And Sara doesn’t know?” His mother prompted gently, and Vincent froze. His heart started doing double-time, like a part of him knew something bad was coming. 

“No, and yours?” Sara’s father answered. 

When his mother spoke, she sounded ashamed, “We haven’t told Vince yet. It always seemed too soon.” 

“We shall tell them on the young prince’s birthday, and announce the engagement the same day. We have no time for protest, our kingdoms need this marriage.” This time it was Sara’s mother who was speaking, her voice ringing clearly even through the door, “And a marriage between two swords, how wonderful!”

Suddenly Vince spun on his heel, racing away from the door as his vision blurred. No, not this. They couldn’t make him do this. His footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he fled.

* * *

Celeste ran a hand through the short hairs at the back of her neck, exasperated by the dwindling light of the day. She had an illustrated farmer’s almanac on her lap, decorated with scribbles in the margin to calculate the prospective harvest of wheat at higher altitudes versus the initial cost, coupled with a few different sketches of road layouts in that area for transportation of supplies. 

She often managed projects like this, deciding where to allocate funds for development and providing some oversight to make sure everything got accomplished. The Iron family might not be as prestigious as the diamond or netherite family, but Celeste truly loved the people she felt responsible for serving and that was more than what could be said for some other ruling families. 

When the sun finally bade its goodbye Celeste closed the book, bending a page to keep her place, and asked the carriage drivers to stop for a moment so she could climb down from her place on the roof. She entered the body of the carriage, and greeted her father with a smile. 

“What’s my book worm been up to?” He asked, his returning expression gentle and voice holding the notes of pride he always had when talking to his daughter. 

“Road-mapping.” She answered, “I was thinking of asking the Netherite family for some money...if only we could install a heated irrigation system our farmers would produce much more.” 

At this her father’s expression darkened a bit, “Well, we’ll see what they say.” 

She studied his expression carefully, filing it away in case it needs further dissection. In moments like these she saw how tired he is, especially now that her mom was gone. She looked up at the sky through the tiny window, “Tell me about them.” 

Her father chuckled, “I’ve told you about them already.” 

“Tell me again.” She insisted. 

And so he did, first describing what little he knew about the actual family and their palace; partially in the overworld and partially in the nether. He described the nether’s landscape in great detail, telling her about the bizarre trees, mushrooms, and beasts that inhabited the place. 

While her father had been born into royalty, her mother had grown up wanting to be a cross-dimensional explorer. Celeste supposed she’d gotten her mother’s curiosity, in that way, so she delighted in finally getting to see what she’d only read about in textbooks. 

As for meeting the Netherite family, it was a necessary evil for a would-be Queen.

* * *

Noah dabbed the edge of his cloth in polish, smoothing it over the wood and wiping away any dust. A soft smile graced his lips as the wood took on a shine, the magical glow of purple seeming to dance along its edge. He placed the sword into its velvet case and snapped it shut, placing it carefully with his other belongings that had come with him to the Gold district, where he would complete his formal training as a knight. 

He wasn’t exactly patriotic, but it would help him hone his combat skills so he could better protect his town back home. At the outskirts of the kingdom, they still had problems with zombies and other monsters of the night. It’d seemed to have gotten worse, lately. 

He placed the case back on his horse, Romeo, and patted the steed on its side, “Alright, buddy. Welcome to the city.” 

He walked the rest of the way to the barracks on foot, pulling Romeo along with a lead. The city was bustling with people, despite it being dusk. Noah guessed they didn’t have to worry about being out after dark as much. As he was tying Romeo up outside, someone grabbed his shoulder. 

“Noah! I’ve been lookin’ for ya, man.” said Matt Stick, giving him a noogie, “Fashionably late, huh?” 

Noah leapt away, batting at Matt’s shoulder, “I was avoiding you.” 

“Aw, you know you love me.” 

“I’d love you more if you carried my shit for me.” Noah threw a suitcase at Matt’ head, trusting Matt to catch it, which he did. 

“Alright, princess.” Matt said dryly, leaping up the steps.

“Thank you, my royal jester.” said Noah as he followed him up the stairs. 

Matt was from the same town as Noah, also starting on his knight training despite being two years older. Noah wasn’t deluded enough to think Matt was doing it for any noble reasons; he thought it’d get him chicks. 

Since Noah had gotten there late, most rooms were already full. There was only one left at the end of the hallway, and so he grabbed his suitcase from Noah and wished him a good night. Pushing open the door, he realized he was going to have a roommate. 

The young man looked up at him with surprise from where he sat on two mattresses that had been pushed together to form one bed. Noah immediately notices that this guy seems wealthy, with five luxurious suitcases strewn about the room and a set of fine clothes to match. They were nicer than anything he’d seen before.

“Are you lost?” The rich guy spoke, tilting his head to the side a fraction. 

Funny. Noah could ask him the same thing. He shook his head, “I’m your roommate.” 

“I have a roommate?” Rich guy asked, incredulous. Noah was confused by his dual tone of disappointment and excitement. The rich guy spoke again, almost to himself, “Well, I was wondering why the beds were separated...Anyways, since you’re used to subpar conditions I might as well keep them here, there’s an extra mat in the corner that should--” 

While he spoke, Noah grabbed the second mattress and gave it a yank, eliciting a horrified yelp from Rich Guy as he rolled onto his mattress to avoid being dumped on the floor. He stared, flabbergasted, as he pulled his mattress to his corner. After a few seconds, Noah started to move the stray suitcases to Rich Guy’s side of the room. 

“What are you--?! Don’t you know who I am?” Rich guy stammered, sitting up with a fire in his eyes. 

“Nope.” Noah popped the ‘p’, 

“I’m Prince Vincent!” Rich Guy practically yelled, then added after a moment, “Of the Diamond Family!” 

Noah stiffened, a bout of anger gripping him. His stomach turned with disgust: he’d never dreamed of meeting one of the pretentious bastards like this, only at the end of his sword. He’d grown up hating the royal families his entire life, and here was a prime culprit right in front of him, damn! He swallowed back his anger marginally, and forced out a huff of laughter, “That won’t do you any favors around me. Or around most folks,” 

“What? What do you mean?” The prince had the audacity to be surprised. 

“Vince, you’re in the real world now. Royalty doesn’t buy you anything.” Noah tried to keep the distaste from saturating his voice. It wasn’t like this guy had done anything personally offensive, mostly his parents and their parents before them.

“Oh, I get it.” Vincent said, and Noah blinked at him, surprised. He couldn’t actually know what people thought of him, he’d never show his face. Right? Vincent fished for something in his pocket a moment, and produced a crisp bill, “This should be enough to ensure your servitude during my stay, no?”  
Wow. In his hometown, bills that big weren’t even in circulation. Most still bartered, or paid in coin. It was enough of a distraction that he didn’t realize what the prince was asking, at first, and then realization dawned. He grabbed the bill and threw it back at the prince, aiming for his face, and glowered, “Let’s get one thing clear--I am not and will not be your servant. All the money in the world couldn’t change that.” 

Vincent plucked the bill up from the bed, and tucked it back into his pocket with a confused little frown, muttering, “Interesting. . .” 

Noah flopped on his bed gracelessly, staring up at the ceiling and with a disgruntled huff said, “I can’t believe this. Why would someone from a royal family be here?” 

“Well, I’m flattered that you’re so star-struck, but I’ve got my reasons the same as you.” Vincent said. 

Jeez, he must not know what normal people are like. Noah almost felt bad for him. He’d probably be running and screaming home after the first day. Noah had to admit, the thought brought a smile to his lips, “It’s alright, I doubt you’ll last long. No offense, but I can’t imagine a royal being cut-out to be a knight.” 

“Hm. Well, I can assure that you’re stuck with me.” The prince said, sounding a touch offended, “And besides, how hard could it be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you want to see happen next, or any ideas you might have :)
> 
> Also, I wanted to clarify-- Noah is the wooden sword. It was weird to incorporate the idea of 'swords' into this story fitting with what i imagined their personalities to be like, so the "wood" family doesn't quite consider themselves to be royals. there's still technically a wood king/queen but the districts that they control also have elected officials, in my imagining. i will flesh out more details as i go, if something seems unclear now i will elaborate on it in later chapters for sure!


End file.
